This invention relates to a process for separating alkenylpyridines from alkylpyridines by liquid-liquid extraction with an aqueous solution of an acid.
The separation of alkenylpyridines (in particular 2-methyl-5-vinylpyridine) from alkylpyridines (in particular 2-methyl-5-ethylpyridine) by countercurrent extraction with aqueous acid solutions is known and has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,716,120 and 2,879,272. However, there is an ever present need to improve the separation effectiveness of these processes.